


you're (not) cute

by matchalattes



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, also myungjin live next to each other, that soulmate au where your soulmate's first words to you appear on your skin, this is kind of cliche and really just word vomit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchalattes/pseuds/matchalattes
Summary: Jinwoo hates his soulmate. Jinwoo might like that boy next door with the nice smile though.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written fanfiction before but I had some very strong myungjin feels so I decided to give it a go!! I want this to get two chapters, but who knows if I'll ever finish the second one??
> 
> also forgive the typos, I proofread this once in the middle of the night and I might've missed some.
> 
> also drop by @binsblush on tumblr!!

Contrary to what everyone else thinks, Jinwoo thinks the whole soulmate thing is stupid.

It _did_ sound nice to have a soulmate out there for him at first, but that was before he turned sixteen, before the dark ink appeared on his wrist and formed the words ‘you’re not as cute as I imagined you to be though’ across his skin.

Ever since, Jinwoo’s hated his soulmate. He finds it hard to believe for even just a second that he’s going to fall in love with someone whose first sentence towards him was immediately going to be an insult. What kind of person even does that?

Jinwoo supposes the soulmate system isn’t _completely_ terrible though, because at least it gets Sanha, the kid who shares his shift at the coffee shop, to work hard so he gets to slack off a little.

The boy’s been more than eager to take orders at the cashier ever since he turned sixteen, and Jinwoo’s curious to what the words on Sanha’s wrist spell out, though the younger refuses show him whenever he asks. Jinwoo doesn’t mind, as long as it gets the boy to work.

But every time he sees the hopeful glimmer in Sanha’s eyes when someone walks up to the counter, he knows that the young boy is hoping that he’d finally meet his soulmate. And at times like that, Jinwoo catches himself wondering what it would feel like to be like Sanha, to be so excited to meet his soulmate.

Then he shoots one glance at his wrist and figures he probably doesn’t want to meet whoever his soulmate is and end up having to spend the rest of his life with someone like that.

 

Sometimes though, when Jinwoo doesn’t fall asleep even at three in the morning, he wonders if he might still fall in love with his soulmate regardless of how rude he seems.

It’s just that he’s never seen someone unhappy with their soulmate once they actually _do_ meet, and he wants to know if this entire soulmate thing is going to make him turn blind towards whatever personality issues his soulmate has in order for them to fall in love. With those thoughts in his mind, slowly Jinwoo would drift into sleep, only to wake up the next morning regretting thinking about it for so long when he could’ve gotten a few more hours of sleep before work.

Yet, unlike usual, the first thought that comes into Jinwoo’s mind the next time he wakes up after a night of thinking isn’t the typical ‘I should’ve slept at eleven”, but a curse at the increasingly annoying thumps forming outside his door.

What was anyone even doing out there this early in the day?

In a weak attempt to ignore it, Jinwoo sticks his head under his pillow in hopes that it would drown out the noise, but it proved to be ineffective as the thumps gradually grew louder.

Trudging outside with an annoyed frown slapped on his face, Jinwoo opens his door, fully prepared to yell at whoever was making a huge fuss outside his door and disrupting his sleep. He still had a full two hours before work and he wasn't going to let some random stranger take it from him.

And the whole yelling thing Jinwoo planned out in his head would have happened, if only the guy standing outside his door didn’t look like an absolute angel.

An apologetic smile broke out on the stranger’s face as he gestured towards the apartment next door, probably trying to tell him that he was moving in. But Jinwoo couldn’t take any of that in.

Not when ‘wow this is the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life’ was all he could think about.

Not when said guy giving him the brightest smile, and Jinwoo thinks he feels his heart fluttering.

So, like any other logical human being, Jinwoo retracts back into his little apartment without a word and slams the door shut. Because he just met the cutest boy in the world and he thinks it might be his soulmate.

His soulmate that he was positive he hated two minutes ago.

 

Three hours later, and Jinwoo accidentally lets it slip past his lips, so now Sanha knows about the boy next door.

The boy whom he chooses to call ‘sunshine boy’ (because of the bright smile Jinwoo secretly can’t stop thinking about) until he knows his name.

“Your heart felt weird when you saw him? You should really stop secretly drinking the store’s coffee all the time, it's making you sick.”

Jinwoo lets out a sigh. Why did he even tell Sanha anything at all?

He starts to regret it as the younger came up with more useless explanations, but it’s not that the boy was actually _trying_ to be of any help. Jinwoo is almost one hundred percent positive Sanha’s just doing it to annoy him because Jinwoo doesn’t him help him out enough at work.

“Sanha, I think he’s my soulmate.”

That seemed to catch Sanha’s attention instantly, as he turned to Jinwoo with his eyes wide, almost dropping the coffee he was in the process making.

“You know who your soulmate is and I haven’t even seen mine! And you’ve hated your soulmate since forever, this is so unfair!” yells the boy as he completely forgets about the fact that he’s working in a coffee shop full of people, and Jinwoo groans, because he really doesn’t need everyone in the store knowing about his love life today of all days.

He definitely regrets telling Sanha.

“Just get back to work.”

So, Sanha definitely wasn’t providing any help, and Jinwoo decides he’s just going to avoid sunshine boy. Because if he’s actually his soulmate, Jinwoo’s not sure if he’ll manage to stop himself from falling in love with the jerk Jinwoo knows he is, when he has the face of an angel.

 

After a little over four days later though, Jinwoo becomes completely sure that Kim Myungjun (he learned his name through the guy who lived across his apartment because apparently sunshine boy was friends with everyone now) can’t be his soulmate. Because Myungjun is too _nice_.

Jinwoo doesn’t even have to have talked to Myungjun to know that.

Myungjun chirps out ‘have a great day’s and ‘hello’s in the happiest tone possible to everyone he passes by, and Jinwoo knows because the middle-aged women on his floor constantly coo over how adorable that is.

Myungjun gives out cookies to his neighbors to be friends with them, Jinwoo’s left on his doorstep with a little post-it note when he chose not to answer the door (so he also learns that Myungjun likes to draw smiley faces because of that).

Myungjun also always tries to help people out, and this Jinwoo regretfully learns that personally through a brief interaction involving moving a big houseplant into his apartment, Myungjun tring to give him a hand, and Jinwoo shaking his head so aggressively that sunshine boy stared at him for a good few seconds before leaving.

Myungjun probably thinks he’s weird now, Jinwoo thinks, as the flashbacks invade his mind and reminds him of the embarrassment. And Jinwoo argues to himself that he doesn’t care what Myungjun thinks, especially when he isn’t even his soulmate.

But then Jinwoo recalls the cute smile Myungjun gave him the first time they met.

So maybe Jinwoo cares a little too much about what Myungjun thinks and maybe his heart still beats a little too fast when he sees Myungjun even though Kim Myungjun isn’t his soulmate.

He panics.

 

Jinwoo heads the work the next day with Myungjun’s smile still in his mind. He hates it.

And because Jinwoo tends to make bad decisions, he ends up going to Sanha again when he realizes he has no one else to talk to about whatever he's feeling for a certain boy.

“Can you like someone that isn’t your soulmate?” is the first thing Jinwoo says as he plops down on a chair next to Sanha who pauses from wiping the tables for a moment.

“Yes? I mean I like you enough and you’re not my soulmate,” replies Sanha, and Jinwoo reminds himself again that he shouldn’t have counted on Sanha to answer his questions.

“That’s not what I meant.”

Sanha lets out a long sigh and Jinwoo's tempted to roll his eyes over how dramatic it sounds.

“If this is about the boy next door, have you ever thought about maybe, I don’t know, talking to him? Because maybe when you talk to him and he replies with something nice, your heart will stop flip-flopping knowing that he’s not your soulmate,” Sanha mutters. And Jinwoo finds himself staring at Sanha because that’s the most useful piece of advice he’s ever given.

Jinwoo could kiss him.

“Stop staring at me, I’m only helping you out because I always end up cleaning up your mess when you get distracted while working.”

Or maybe not. Sanha’s still very much annoying.

 

A week goes by, and Jinwoo supposes that he should’ve mustered up the courage to talk to Myungjun, just to get this thing over with, but he doesn’t.

Jinwoo doesn’t know why, but he continues to avoid Myungjun. If he hadn’t though, he’d probably have talked to him by now, and his heart would be fine, but Jinwoo just _doesn’t_.

Jinwoo sees Myungjun in the elevator he plans to take? He decides to take the stairs.

Jinwoo sees Myungjun walking towards him down the hallway? He opens his apartment door as fast as he can and locks himself inside till Myungjun’s gone.

Jinwoo spots Myungjun walking in the same direction as he is? He speed walks the heck away from sunshine boy.

And Jinwoo wonders if Myungjun is completely oblivious to it all or just really really nice, because every time Myungjun sees him, he still flashes Jinwoo the brightest grin he’s seen in his life. Before Jinwoo quickly rushes away.

Jinwoo thinks it’s most probably both.

Jinwoo’s luck eventually runs out though, just as he’s heading to work after a full week of Sanha bothering him to go talk to Myungjun, so he gets his head out of the dazed state he’s now constantly in.

He realizes five seconds too late that Myungjun is walking towards the elevator he’s in, and presses the close button ten seconds too late when he finally processes the fact. Myungjun slips right through the doors as it closes, and Jinwoo groans internally knowing he could’ve made it out of the situation had the doors shut a second earlier.

All that is forgetten, however, when Jinwoo takes a peek at Myungjun and finds the boy staring right back at him.

Jinwoo thinks his heart is racing.

Jinwoo also thinks that Myungjun is more beautiful up close. That Myungjun is much cuter than he remembered. That Myungjun has really nice features. And that Myungjun is still staring at him, probably because Jinwoo's been looking at him for an unnecessarily long time.

Jinwoo immediately redirects his gaze towards the walls of the elevator, and he feels heat rise to his cheeks in embarrassment as he hears Myungjun let out a little laugh.

Even though Myungjun is probably laughing at him, Jinwoo can’t help but think that Myungjun has a really adorable laugh. It might be the cutest thing Jinwoo’s heard.

Whoever Myungjun’s soulmate is, that’s one lucky person. And to be someone that Myungjun likes, Jinwoo’s guessing that Myungjun’s soulmate is real cute.

Jinwoo realizes, again, five seconds too late, that he said that last part out loud when Myungjun turns around and looks at him with wide eyes.

Jinwoo wants to throw himself off a building.

That’s before Myungjun’s lips slowly part into a grin, and before Jinwoo even registers the fact in his brain, those lips pronounce the exact words Jinwoo never wanted to hear.

“You’re not as cute as I imagined you to be though,” Myungjun announces, and Jinwoo’s eyes widen in shock. He should’ve known his heart wouldn’t act weird for just anyone, but he never expected Myungjun to be anything less than sweet and nice. Was he mistaken all along?

Myungjun quickly continues, though, before Jinwoo has the chance to recover from the shock and respond.

“You’re cuter.”

Pink starts to spread around Myungjun’s cheeks, and Jinwoo’s mouth hangs open.

This wasn’t what he expected. At all. Not even for a moment.

But Jinwoo now knows he’s definitely crushing on Kim Myungjun. If saying that he loves him already might be too early, though the pounding of his heart says otherwise.

And seeing the blush that’s starting to deepen on Myungjun, Jinwoo hopes that means Myungjun likes him too.


End file.
